wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fire in My Heart
' THIS STORY IS OWNED BY BLITZ THE SKYWING. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT PERMISSION.' Fire in My Heart: In a small village, a dragonet awoke. He was an adventurer, truly, but did not yet know where that would lead him... Thornbush awoke, his black-green scales shining in the sunlight. He yawned, and shuffled off his bed. His father, Desolate, was standing in the doorway. Desolate was NightWing. His mother, whom he'd never known, was a RainWing. His father nodded to the door, where the delicious smell of cooking meat was coming out. Thornbush then smelled something sour under the delectable meat. Is father trying to get me to eat snake again? As soon as he walked in, his suspicions were confirmed. A rattlesnake sat on the middle of his plate, while the deer meat was on another tray. "Father, I don't like ''rattlesnake! Can I please, please have the deer?" Thornbush wheedled. He pointed to the snake and made a disgusted face, clarifying his point. "Just eat it! If you don't like it, then you can try to cook the deer instead," His father told him. Thornbush sighed, and decided that he would try to breathe fire. He knew he could, it was just so hard! He sighed again, and thought about how his father looked when he used his fire. After a moment, he decided to just say it already. "Fine, I'll cook the deer meat. Let's go to the fireplace," he told his father, an edge to his voice. As they walked over, became increasingly nervous. What if he couldn't get it? Was he being selfish? How would he do it? But he was resigned to doing this, so he might as well try. They stopped by their fireplace, and while Desolate set up the meat above where the flame would go, Thornbush's anxiety rose. Finally, his father motioned for him to go. He stepped up, and tried. And tried again. And tried again. The third time, at least he got some smoke. And finally, the fourth time, it worked. The fireplace was lit, and the meat began to cook. But he also lit the wall. Thornbush looked up, and his excitement came to and abrupt stop. He let out a screech of fear, and shoved his father away from the flames now licking at them. His father stared, shocked, at the flames. He proceeded to shove Thornbush away from the flame, struggling to get his son away from the fire. It tore at the walls, engulfing the cottage in flames. A wall of fire slowly lit, trapping Desolate inside. As the fire grew, Desolate desperately shoved Thornbush forward, out of danger. Thornbush lost sight of his father as he ran. His head was filled with thousands of thoughts and worries, a few being: ''Is my father okay? This all my fault! I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid! Where will I go now? Is this a nightmare? ''His head kept racing, but he couldn't stand it. He knew he was stupid, and this was all his fault, but he was so scared... Thornbush wondered as he flew. He didn't know where he was going, but he just flew. He wondered if his father was okay. He hoped he was. But a nagging sense of grief-filled knowledge filled the corners of his mind. He hoped he was wrong. ''Later... Thornbush landed in the rainforest, maybe hours, days later. He'd lost count. He landed, and crouched. He crawled into semi-hidden corner, and stalked forward, toward the middle. Suddenly, he felt like someone was watching him. He looked around, and glimpsed a pair of green eyes. They looked... familiar. Suddenly, he felt a small, sharp pain on his side. He looked and saw a dart. As he collapsed, his thought was: Now of all times? When Thornbush awoke, the same green eyes were staring into his. "ARGH! Who are you? Where am I? I don't have time for this! My father's in danger and... a fire and..." He cut himself off. He'd said too much. The RainWing stared at him, and smiled. "Oh, me? I'm Lotus! You're in the Rainforest Kingdom. What's your name? Also, why are your scales so weird?" Lotus asked him, and smiled again. "I-I'm Thornbush. And my scales are weird because I'm a RainWing-NightWing hybrid," he told her, And she stopped smiling. "What's the father's name?" Lotus asked, her voice strained. "Desolate," He said simply. Lotus's eyes strained, and her mouth slowly opened. "Thornbush, I'm your mother." This proclamation took a moment to set in. Thornbush's mind was racing. He couldn't believe it. Lotus wrapped her wings around him, and he felt warmer and happier than he ever before. But he realized something, and he couldn't keep quiet. "Why did you leave?" He asked, concerned and curious. "I didn't want to, but at the time, our kingdoms were at war. We'd been in love since the before war, but when the war came, we were expected to start... hating each other. But we didn't. We had your egg, and it was almost ready to hatch, but they launched a raid on our home... and we had to escape. We both went separate ways, him having the egg. I've always dreamed of you, y'know? I always said 'I will dance in the flames to find you' to myself, trying reassure myself that I would find you. And now I have. Let's go help your father." Thornbush was surprised, but nodded and flew after his mother, still processing. Later... Thornbush and Lotus landed softly in the ruins of a village. ''I guess the fire spread... ''He thought, his hopes dwindling. He gasped as he saw a shape crawl out of the rubble. His father crawled out, and stood in front of them. As Thornbush looked at him, he realized how bad his father looked. His scales were burnt and blackened, his scales covered in ash, his wings burnt beyond repair. Thornbush ran forward, and hugged his father. Lotus hugged them both moments later, and there they were, standing, a reunited family. Now, even more than when fire was really flaming at his heart, he felt like fire, warm, beautiful fire, was in his heart. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Content (Blitz the SkyWing)